


1 2 3

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M, Poemy thing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three stages of their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 2 3

1: Brothers

Promises. Breath of life, first looks with wide eyes. An impossibly small bundle placed in willing arms

_Be gentle._

  _I will always protect you_. 

Tiny hands held in tiny hands. Tiny fists clenched. Bruises and scrapes from play fights and sparring. 

  _I'm sorry Fili_.  

Kisses on bruises and scrapes. 

  _I forgive you Kili_. 

Growing up, growing together. Side by side causing mischief. Uncle Thorin laughs and mother scolds. 

Messy braids and chunky clasps, hands learning to tie and be patient. Tugging hair and giggles. 

Kisses on the cheek. Defending, scolding, protective. 

_Stay away from my brother_. 

Words whispered behind backs, words no child should know or hear. Rumors beginning to fly. 

_I will always protect you_.  


 

2: Friends 

Sneaking out late at night to forests and rivers.

_Lets run away_.

  _Mother would skin us_. 

Spending days sparring and sweating in the sun. Learning from Thorin's lessons. Laughing at Thorin's lessons. 

Grabbing hands and running from responsibilities. 

Hunting and catching food and cooking it over fires that took hours to start. Almost burning down forests with harmless fires. 

Fights and hitting and screaming and yelling. Rude comments about beards not growing and noses growing too much. Leaving and coming back with rushed apologies and holding on for dear life.

  _I didn't mean it_. 

  _I would never believe you anyway_. 

Laughter and sleeping, limbs tangled. Unspoken apologies. 

Stripping naked and swimming in cold water, splashing and laughing. Drying in the sun. 

  _You're beautiful_. 

Discovering bodies all on their own. Touching spurred by curiosity. Gasps and maybe a few kisses on the jaw. Neck. Chest. Lips. Lips. Lips. 

 

3: Lovers 

Hushed whispers in the middle of the night turning into barely there moans and creaky beds.

Sparring at sunset ending with hands pulling on clothes and tongues clashing, swords laying abandoned in the dirt. 

Day trips to go fishing, bringing home food for supper, laughs and scraps the whole way there and back. Arguments daily ending in deft fingers undoing breeches and hands caressing; reassuring. 

  _I think I love you_. 

  _I know_. 

Days wasted watching the way the light shines through the window and plays on skin, lightens hair and eyes. 

Words of love and words of hatred and words of confusion ending in words of love. Tears, a lot of tears.

  _What are we?_

_We can't do this._

Spending time apart and never a more painful thing. Heart wrenching reunions ending in hunting trips or sword practices or passionate, sinful love making. 

Secretive glances and rushed, lingering touches. Declarations and mirth and bliss. Torn down by rumors and evil words and secrets irreversibly spilled. 

Planned getaways and runaways and never looking back. 

_I will always protect you._  

Promises kept. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little thing I whipped up when I should've been sleeping at 2 am :)


End file.
